


The Adventures of Big Papa and Blue Eagle

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [34]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Ethan Explores Mark's Haunted Basement, Blue Eagle's the best baby, Canon Divergent, Memento mori, Unus Annus, but no ghosts or demons or anything this time, dec 17, just laughs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Canon Divergent reality where Mark and Eef start a ghost hunting show, but it doesn't really get into that, so read if you want a laugh.
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	The Adventures of Big Papa and Blue Eagle

The Adventures of Big Papa and Blue Eagle

“Why are you first in the title?” A whining tone cuts through the silence, and they resist laughing.

“What do you mean ‘why are you first’? I’m Big Papa!” He says, as if it explains everything.

“And _I’m_ Blue Eagle.” His voice still carries some of the whining, forlorn, tone. 

“So?” The elder of the two seems genuinely confused by the younger’s statement.

“ _So_ why should Big Papa be first in the title and not Blue Eagle?” He is pouting slightly, and also seems to be genuinely wondering about the answer to his question. They resist cooing at his baby face, but just barely.

“Because people know Big Papa, they might not know Blue Eagle.” He presents his point to the hoodie-clad man opposite from him.

“No one knows Big Papa or Blue Eagle! That’s the whole point of the nicknames!” The younger seems exasperated, throwing his hands up dramatically before looking at the floor and pouting again. “Why can’t it be my time to shine..”

The elder seems to consider this, “Ee- um, Blue Eagle” He pauses, and Blue Eagle looks up.

“Yes?” A tentative smile is upon his face and his eyes gleam with excitement.

“We already made the merch.” Slips out of Big Papa’s mouth.

Blue Eagle sits up and moves slightly closer to the larger man, “But- but..” Big Papa can see the moment all the hope drains from his eyes, and he flinches as the more exuberant man stands up suddenly.

“Everything always has to be about you doesn’t it!” Blue Eagle begins to rant, “You’re the more popular one, the famous one. Me? I’m nothing apparently! I can’t go first even _once_ because I don’t own five ovens, is that it?! Really- who in the world needs _five_ ovens M- Big Papa?” His seriousish air cracks slightly as his brain registers the hilarity of the nickname, but he quickly gets back on track. 

“This is because you always win isn’t it? You’ve gotten so used to winning and being on top that you can’t stand not being first! You think as long as you win you can distract yourself from the fact that people like me more!” He smirks down at Big Papa “Well I hate to break it to you buddy, but you’re past your prime. People are moving on to the better, handsomer youtuber!” 

Big Papa scoffs at this and looks affronted, but he doesn’t get the chance to speak.

“It’s Blue Eagle’s time to fly now! So just shut up and let it happen _Big Papa_ ” He somehow makes the nickname into the most hilarious thing the crew have ever heard, and they are certain he would have flipped his hair if it was long enough.

As it is though, he merely stands there flapping his arms and going “Ca caw!” with one leg in the air in an attempt to imitate an eagle. His face gets progressively redder as he stage whispers, “Blue Eagle’s the best, baby!”

Big Papa cracks first, loud guffaws filling the studio. The crew follows his lead, clutching their stomachs in an attempt to relieve the pain of laughing too hard. Finally, Blue Eagle’s high pitched laughter joins theirs as he doubles over, unable to keep the bit up any longer. 

-End of Footage-

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 550~


End file.
